


Red

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri is a meany lol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flustered Claude von Riegan, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: Dimitri sees a new side to Claude - one he is quite fond of.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Drabbles and Oneshots (DimiClaude) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561504
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	Red

It was rare when Dimitri - or anyone, truly - had any time to relax, to go about their hobbies or interests. War took much focus in order to survive; plans of strategy needed to be constructed and looked over, supplies needed tending to, budgets and funds needed a careful eye looking after them, among the myriad of other factors the army must tend to. To have free time, let alone at the same time as one other person, was nearing to become a foreign concept altogether.

But it had happened. Dimitri looks to Claude, his love, the man who had never given up hope in Dimitri's recovery, from his place across the table between them. Claude was talking so animatedly, a rare smile wide upon his face as he spoke at length about some strange fungus that was recently discovered. 

"I managed to snag me up a small bundle of the stuff! It looks so similar to your common mushroom you use for cooking, _except_ for these little spots here." He points to some odd discoloration along the bottom of the hood. "I couldn't exactly test it on myself, but I've heard that eating it causes you to emit a strange steam. I tried shoving it into a mess of things, but I couldn't make it replicate that steaming effect. However! It _does_ make a strange colored fire! It was a dark pink, nearly purple, and it _stunk_. The fumes were noxious enough to make me a lil' dizzy, but-"

A certain fondness swelled in Dimtiri’s chest at the sight of his love talking so passionately, even if the subject was so odd. He felt a smile melt across his face, along with a strong, unfamiliar urge. Usually he would think twice about following such impulses, but this one was simply too powerful for him to do anything about.

He rose from his chair, walked to Claude, and kissed his cheek.

It was deceptively soft, but much about Claude was. He pulled away and looked at Claude, now silent. The man snapped his head to Dimitri, his angry image ruined by the deep red of his cheeks.

“D-Dimitri!” he yelled, his brow furrowed, the scowl Claude most likely wanted to portray instead becoming a pout. “What did- Why- You-!”

Dimitri let out a chuckle at his love’s loss for words. “My apologies, beloved. You were simply too adorable to resist.”

The redness spread from his cheeks to his ears as Claude sputtered at Dimitri’s words. “A-Adora- I am _not_ adorable!”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Dimitri continues. “If you were not so, then why would I do this?” And he leans down, kissing the other cheek.

He pulls back once more, watching Claude’s face in its entirety flush over. He looked at Dimitri, mouth agape and eyes wide. Dimitri laughed truly at the sight; he never knew it was so easy to turn the ever composed leader of the Alliance into someone so… cute. He was glad to learn this lesson.

He leans down once more, placing a hand on Claude’s stubbled jaw as he kisses the side of his mouth. “I love you, Claude,” he says with a smile.

As he went to move away he was surprised to have his kiss returned. They stayed there, a moment of peace between just the two of them, before Claude broke away. 

“Don’t- interrupt me again,” he says, the authority of his voice slightly off, the seriousness of his face ruined by the twitching at the corner of his mouth.

Dimitri chuckled once more. “I will try to better control myself, but I can not promise you I will succeed.”

His answer only deepened the red color.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an edit someone did of Claude's angry post ts portrait blushing lol


End file.
